A New Start
by Bug-Eyes-Blue
Summary: They were just two lost souls who wanted a new start
1. Chapter 1

December 31, 1997

* * *

11:00 P.M.

It was the first new year after the war. People were really hoping to officially get a new start to their year. And Leah wasn't any different. After the war she enrolled in healer school and was currently living in an apartment above Flourish and Blotts and her life was for some part normal.

But she was sick of normal.

* * *

She ventured out into the crowded streets if Diagon Alley grabbing a firewhiskey on her way out. It was New Years Eve. A holiday she always loved. But not two seconds after walking out of her flat, she ran into the last person she wanted to see the whole night. Draco Malfoy. A boy she never really got to know because she was a Gryffindor, and he was a Syltherin. It was unheard of.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to be in the most common wizard place in the country?"

She took a swig of her firewhiskey and shrugged her shoulders at him. She nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Sternin." He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. He's one of the main reasons I'm not in Azkaban right now."

She never looked into his eyes before but she did notice that his eyes held sincerity. But she didn't want to think about her father. Not tonight.

Changing the subject she asked, "Are you meeting up with anyone tonight?"

"Nope. Just wanted to get out of my flat for a while."

The liquor was getting to her and she thought, 'What the hell' and linked arms with him and they walked over towered the center of the crowd.

She whispered in his ear, "well at least we can be stuck together."

He thought about the shiver that went down his spine at the close contact of her body and her lips. He had always found her attractive. But he was in Syltherin, and she was a Gryffindor. They weren't supposed to like each other. But he had changed after the war. He really changed mid war, but he had to protect his mother. Maybe now he would have a chance to have something with someone he chose for once.

11:59 P.M.

"What do you want to change this year?" he asked her during a lull in their conversation.

"I don't want to be normal anymore." She paused for a second. "Everything I've ever done is because I have been told to. My father wanted me to be a healer, I was on Harry's side because I was in Gryffindor. I just want to start over." He looked into her eyes and was overtaken by the emotion in her eyes.

"You have no clue how good that idea sounds to me." he chuckled. He noticed how close they were, close enough for him to count the freckles on her cheeks. He brushed a strand of hair off of her face.

5

"Kiss me." she whispered.

4

"What?"

3

"Kiss me." She said louder.

2

"What?"

1

She kissed him with all the emotion she could muster. They were two lost souls who could hopefully start over. Again.

* * *

Happy New Year to all of you! Just a short little idea i had about ten minutes ago. So here it is. There will be a second chapter to this... probably tomorrow!

Happy New Year!

Be safe!

Love Buggy


	2. Chapter 2

January 1, 1998

* * *

9:00 A.M.

The last night was a blur. Not a blur where you had no clue what happened. But on where everything that happened was a whirlwind. First he was alone, wandering around Diagon Alley, looking for something to do, then he ran literally into Leah Sternin, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They begun talking, and everything she said, was the absolute truth, she wasn't holding back, and neither was he. At midnight she kissed him. And he kissed her back. They stumbled back to his flat, and you can guess what happened next.

He laid awake on his back with one arm supporting his head, and the other wrapped around the still sleeping form curled against him. He wouldn't try to screw this up. It meant way too much. This would not be a one night stand.

She begun to stir, and her eyes opened. She smiled up at him, and he moved the fringe out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Your offering me breakfast? Why haven't we talked sooner?"

He chuckled and got out of bed, pulled on some boxers, and made his way towards his kitchen. Leah came out in a pair of his boxers and a Syltherin Quidditch tee- shirt.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About…"

"About us and where we're going. Because I've been hurt to many times to be unsure of what this is exactly."

He sighed and slid a cup of coffee over to her side of the counter, "Well I know that everything you said last night is exactly what I have been thinking for years but never had the guts to say out loud. And I know that, with this new year I could use a way to get out this rut I've been living in." He was rambling and she knew it. She knew how he felt, she was good at reading people, but she just wanted to hear it from him. He looked ridiculous pacing the floor in boxers, bed head, and frantically talking with his hands.

"And I don't know about you but last night the sex was fantastic, better then its ever been. Ever." He stopped and looked at her bemused expression on her face.

"I like you to," she said walking towards his opening arms, and kissing him square on the mouth.

It was only by chance these two lost souls met on New Years Eve, but they were both glad they did. They both deserved a new chance to start over again.

* * *

Sorry if this really bad i just did this to get done. Sorry for the lameness

Happy New Year 3

Buggy


	3. Chapter 3

February 1, 1998

* * *

They sat on Draco's couch in his flat, listening to the wireless. He had his arm around her shoulders and her head was on his shoulder. They were perfectly content. But she had some questions on her mind.

"Draco?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"What, love?" he said kissing her temple.

"Can you tell me what happened in our sixth year? You don't have to if you don't want to."

He sighed, "I guess I owe you that much. It started in the summer, when I was branded." he looked down at the mark. "I never really wanted it. It was just expected of me. HE gave me the task of killing Dumbledore. Kill Dumbledore, or my mother and I would be killed."

She nodded with a look of understanding in her eyes. And motioned to continue.

"I tried doing stuff that would obviously fail, hoping to get caught, and put an end to all of this. But no one figured it out. Potter did but then he decided to fight it out of me, which you know what happened next."

"The night when the Death Eaters infiltrated the castle I knew I had no choice, I had to kill him. He offered me a way out, a protection. And just when I was about to accept, Snape arrived. And well..." he trailed off. He started choking up, the emotions that had been covered for over two years, finally broke through. Leah put her arms around his neck and cradled him against her chest fighting tears of her own.

He took a shuddering breath, "I never really wanted any of this, I just never knew any better. And I tried to save Harry's life when he was captured at my house, because I knew he was the only chance I had at getting out of my life."

She wiped a tear off of his face and cupped his face in her hands, "You may be the bravest person I know. You came from Hell and back to live the life you are living now." She kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you for telling me this."

He nodded and kissed her with as much emotion as he could muster. And when the kiss deepened, and he pushed her back on to the couch, he started to feel something in his chest. Something he never felt before. He thought to himself, 'Is this what love is?' But he had no time to think about it because Leah had all ready gotten his shirt off and was working on his belt buckle, and he wasn't going to let her win this time.

* * *

**Eh... If people want me to continue please let me know... **

**As soon as I get a review I start writing the next chapter, so review and the chapters will come faster. =]**

**Love Buggy**


End file.
